A Life For a Life
by Tortured Artist
Summary: You could say that Townsville has always owed a debt to the Powerpuff Girls for all those times they have saved lives. Well one man has repaid some of that debt in the ultimate way.


A Life for a Life

David Smucks was an average nineteen year old leaving in Townsville. He was an honor roll student in high school and now a promising student in college. He loved fantasy and was fascinated by the old honor code of warriors. David lived in one of the apartments located at the very heart of Townsville with his parents, Roger and Jean Smucks. David picked up his back pack from the hall and was preparing to get ready to leave for school.

"Bye mom." said David as he headed out the door. David was a fairly built man with short brunet hair. His freckled face was so thick with freckles, he nearly had all brown cheeks. David was kind and caring but also rather brave. Because of his fascination with the European honor codes and his bold nature, he always wanted to risk his life for others. Inspired by how often the Powerpuff Girls risk their lives to save lives, he wanted to pursue a similar career and become a fire man. Little did David know that today, he will show Townsville just how brave he was.

Getting into his sky blue convertible car, he drove out of the apartment building's parking garage. He was on his way to school when he realized that traffic was jammed. It wasn't long before he saw why. Right in the middle of traffic was a huge robot that toward over the buildings. The robot was equipped with a large dome on top and inside the dome was the driver of this monstrosity: Mojo Jojo. The giant robot was little different then Mojo's past creations complete with an assortment of weapons hidden within the chest and the arms. The robot lumbered through the streets that was filled with cars. People ran screaming from their cars as Mojo began to crush them under foot. David also did the same but managed to remain com enough to think of a safe way to do that. Realizing that the streets were too crowded with cars and running people, he climbed to the roof of his car and began to hop from car roof top to car roof top. David managed to reach an alley where he remained in hiding. Screaming people everywhere were clearing the streets like roaches but David remained where he stood, watching Mojo stomping through the streets.

From the sky was a familiar sound of whooshing air as three small figures raced to meet Mojo. David heard the all too familiar sound and as he looked up, he caught a glimpse of a colorful rainbow streak flying by. By now, every one had cleared the streets except for David who still remained in the alley. He peeked over the corner of the alley and he saw Mojo activating some kind of magnet. The cars from the streets flew towards the robot, nearly striking the girls as they flew, and the cars stuck to Mojo's robot. Mojo then pressed another button on his monstrous machine and the cars shot out in all directions as if they were blasted from a gun. The girls were taken surprise by the move but Bubbles and Blossom managed to dodge the bombardment of cars. Buttercup, on the other hand, had caught the car that was heading towards her and she threw the car at the robot. The car had struck the robot on the chest but it only caused a dent. The rest of the cars that didn't strike the girls were embedded into the nearby buildings or thrown clear down the street blocking traffic.

"Nice try Mojo but it's not going to work this time." said Buttercup. The girls charged at Mojo while David remained in the alley watching the fight. David wanted to get to some place safer but he wasn't sure how he was going to find or even reach a safer hiding place. Since he was obviously trapped here, he decided to stay and watch the fight.

Mojo unleashed a dozen missiles that flew through the air. Some of the missiles were knocked from the sky but others managed to strike the girls. The girls recovered from their injuries and decided to strike at Mojo himself inside the robot.

"Girls, head for Mojo." ordered Blossom. The girls flew towards Mojo from three separate angles. Mojo was prepared, however. He pressed a button and an electrical field lit up. The girls weren't close enough to get the full blast of the electricity but it did stun the girls causing them to fall a few feet before stopping their decent. While Blossom was dazed, Mojo took this opportunity to fire his latest weapon. From a hatch on the chest, Mojo fired a long needle that was one yard long from the tip to the base and the diameter of the base was six inches long. Blossom saw the spike heading towards her and she managed to dodge the thing as it went sailing by. The spike missed Blossom and instead struck the nearby building, and then the needle did something unexpected. The needle went right through the building and continued to plow through the buildings. Blossom knew that only one type of metal could have been able to plow through those buildings like that.

"Girls, those spikes are made of duranium." said Blossom.

"That is correct." said Mojo. "As Blossom had stated, those spikes are made of duranium, the only metal sharp enough to cut you. Now that I have a weapon guaranteed to destroy you, your defeat is imminent." Mojo fired another duranium spike and Blossom dodged that one as well. But the spike continued to plow through the buildings causing much destruction.

"Girls, plan Meja fifty-one." said Blossom. Blossom and Buttercup began to circle around Mojo, just out of range of his electricity field. Blossom and Buttercup began to fire their eye beams in an attempt to distract him. While Mojo was focusing on Blossom and Buttercup, Bubbles was flying towards the duranium spike shooter in an attempt to disable it. But Mojo was not distracted enough to not notice Bubbles's approach. Mojo swung the arm of his large robot and struck Bubbles in the head. The blow did not harm Bubbles but it did knock her unconscious. Bubbles struck the ground hard creating an inch deep creator in the ground where Bubbles lay motionless.

"Bubbles!" screamed Buttercup and Blossom in alarm. While they were distracted with their sister's well being, Mojo swung the arm of his robot and struck Buttercup and Blossom hard. The girls were struck so hard that they ended up embedded deep into a nearby building dazed. Mojo then noticed the unconscious Bubbles still lying there on the ground. He grinned evilly as he began to aim his duranium spike shooter at Bubbles's heart.

Bubbles had crash landed several yards away in front of the alley which David was hiding in. David looked up at Mojo and saw him aiming the spike shooter at Bubbles. David knew that Bubbles was vulnerable where she was and without her sisters to help her, Mojo could easily kill her. David knew he couldn't just sit there and watch her die.

"She would have done it for me." said David reasoning to himself. He sprinted towards Bubbles, running on the balls of his feet to give him an extra boost of speed. Blossom and Buttercup had finally recovered and they flew out of the building. They where heading towards Mojo but before they could reach Mojo's dome, Mojo fired the duranium spike. The spike flew through the air, too fast for Buttercup or Blossom to stop it. David, however, was already at Bubbles's side by then. Without slowing down, David leaned over and with both arms, he scooped up Bubbles and heaved Bubbles through the air. Bubbles was thrown out of the way of the duranium spike and landed five feet away. David, however, was not so lucky. The duranium spike had missed Bubbles and had instead gone through David. The spike pierced through David's back at a forty-five degree angle and right through his chest, completely destroying his heart. The force of the duranium spike pushed David in the direction of the spike's path and the spike was embedded into the ground pinning David with it. David laid there motionless as a pool of blood began to form around him. David was killed almost instantly.

Blossom and Buttercup gasped at what just happened. They stared at David's lifeless body in horror not sure what to think. What snapped them out of their trance was when they noticed Mojo aiming his spike shooter at Bubbles attempting to make another shot. He didn't notice Blossom and Buttercup behind him so the two easily broke through the glass dome of his robot and with a few kicks and punches, Mojo was out cold. They pulled Mojo out of the driver's seat and laid him onto the ground. Then they flew over to make sure Bubbles was okay. Although Bubbles was still unconscious, she appeared to have taken no damage. Then Blossom and Buttercup flew over to David who was still stuck to the ground by the needle as if some one nailed him to the ground. Blossom used her X-ray vision and saw that the spike had completely destroyed David's heart. Blossom knew that the wound was fatal.

"He's dead, Buttercup." said Blossom. Buttercup also stared at the lifeless form of David in disbelief. They heard the sound of groaning nearby as Bubbles was beginning to awaken. The two girls flew over to her side. Bubbles sat up rubbing her head in pain.

"Oh my head." groaned Bubbles.

"Are you okay, Bubbles?" asked Blossom.

"Ya, I'm fine but my head still hurts." said Bubbles. She looked around to see what had happened and she gasped as she saw David. She flew over to David, staring at him wide eyed.

"Is he dead?" asked Bubbles. Her sisters nodded with sad expressions on their faces. "What happened?"

"While you were lying there unconscious, Mojo had knocked us into a building." said Blossom. "While we were dazed, Mojo was about to fire one of his duranium spikes at you. We tried to stop him but he had fired the spike before we could reach him."

"But this guy here had ran out and pushed you out of the way of the duranium spike missing you but it went through him instead." said Buttercup. Bubbles stared at David's body as all this information dawned on her. In a quiet whisper, she said, "He gave his life to save mine?" Her sisters never answered the question. The answer was obvious.

At that moment, several police cars and ambulances came to the scene. Two police officers came over to the Powerpuff Girls as they spotted David. One officer had bright red hair and a mustache. The girls recognized him as Bob Zimmermen. The other was an African-American with black hair and a black mustache. The girls also knew this officer, his name was Nick Starling. Bob leaned over David's body to get a better look at David's condition.

"Don't bother, Bob, he's dead." said Blossom.

"How did this happen?" asked Mike. "And where is Mojo?"

"He is right over there." said Buttercup pointing where they had left him. Mojo was still unconscious. Blossom began to explain to the two officers about what had happened. Nick and Bob were both amazed at David's self-sacrifice. Nick looked at David again and noticed that there was something in Nick's pant pocket. He reach over and pulled it out and he recognized it as a wallet. He opened the wallet and looked through the cards inside. There he found David's driver's license.

"David Smucks." said Nick as he read the name on the driver's license. "I know that name."

"You do? Where?" asked Bob.

"Well, I don't know him personally, but I know one man on the police force named Roger Smucks who has a son named David." said Nick.

"Well, I guess we better tell his parents what happened to him." said Bob.

"That's okay, we can do it for you." said Blossom.

"Well, all right." said Nick. He gave the girls the wallet and Roger Smuck's address. The girls flew off to tell the victim's parents what had happened to their son.

The girls flew through the hallways of the apartments, looking for the room they are searching for. Once they found the room, they knocked on it waiting for an answer. Jean Smucks, a rather short women with brown hair and blue eyes, opened the door and was surprised to find the Powerpuff girls at her door. The girls couldn't think of anything to say to her as she stared at them.

"Can I help you?" asked Jean.

"Are you Mrs. Smucks?" asked Blossom.

"Yes." said Jean.

"Is your husband home?" asked Blossom.

"Yes. What is this all about?" asked Jean a little annoyed.

"We have something important to tell you and your husband." said Blossom. Jean looked skeptical but she trusted the Powerpuff Girls and decided to let them in. The girls quietly hovered into the room looking at the plain surroundings of the apartment. Jean called to her husband from the bedroom and he walked in also curious of why the girls were in his apartment. Her husband had a strong resemblance with David and he had the same black hair.

"We have some news about your son." said Buttercup as the Smucks sat down.

"Our son? What is it?" asked Roger.

"He is dead, sir." said Bubbles.

"Dead?" said Roger.

"Yes, his body is probably still lying in the middle of the street right know." said Buttercup.

"But how do you know it is our David?" asked Jean.

"We found his wallet." said Blossom. She pulled out the wallet from the pocket on her dress and gave it to Roger. Roger recognized the wallet as his son's and when he saw his son's driver's license and other IDs, he knew for certain that this was his son's wallet. Tears began to well up in his eyes as the truth dawned on him.

"It is his wallet." said Roger. When Jean realized the same thing, she began to cry. She cried hysterically into her husband's shoulder without stop. The girls explained to the Smucks about what happened. About Mojo's giant robot and about David's sacrifice to save Bubbles. Roger and Jean were furious about the idea that Mojo killed their son. Yet they were also amazed at David's self-sacrifice.

"I'm not at all surprised that David would do such a thing." said Roger. "He told us before that he always wanted to save lives as a career. If I know my David, if he was going to die saving some one else, he wouldn't have it any other way."

News about David's death spread throughout the city shocking everyone in town. And when the people discovered it was Mojo's fault, anger filled the hearts of everyone. Although Mojo had severally injured people in the past, this was the first time he had successfully killed someone. Now that Mojo has caused a death, people were finally starting to get sick and tired of Mojo's constant attacks on the city. People all over Townsville were screaming for Mojo to be locked away for good. Do to the overwhelming demand to see Mojo punished, the courts decided to be harsh and sever on Mojo. Mojo Jojo was charged with the attempted murder of Bubbles and with the murder of David and was sentenced to execution. But because of how dangerous he is and how many times he escaped in the past, they didn't want to take any chances. Mojo was sent to a maximum security prison located out of town where Mojo is watched by at least two police officers at gun point 24/7.

As for David, the people of Townsville was so moved by his heroic deed that they decided to give him a hero's funeral. Everyone who knew David attended the funeral. And of-course, the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor also had to attend. The girls convinced the Professor to buy them black dresses for the funeral and the Professor also managed to find an all-black suit to wear. They were amongst the crowd of people who stood in a semi-circle around David.

David's coffin was lowered into the grave that was dug up for him. A beautiful tomb stone was placed in his honor with the inscription that read "To the man who gave his life to save the Powerpuff Girls." Roger stepped in front of the grave and looked at all the witnesses who had come to watch.

"My son died because he did what he believed was right." said Roger to the witnesses. "He believed in honor, trust, and nobility. He believed that we should do what is right, even at the risk of our own life. I've said it before and I will say it again. 'If he had to die saving someone else, he wouldn't have it any other way.' David was a wonderful person who had great promise and a hopeful future. Yet he is one of the few who would give up that promising life for the better cause of good. I just hope all of you would be able to live up to his example." Roger stepped away from his son's grave as the people clapped and cheered at the speech. The Professor stepped up to the coffin and looked down at David's grave.

"David, I just want to say thanks, for saving my daughter." said the Professor. "I am forever grateful for your sacrifice and I hope you live a good afterlife as much as you deserved a good life." The Professor stepped away from the grave and then the girls flouted over to the grave. They looked so different in their all black dresses, especially since everyone is so used to seeing them in their brightly colored uniforms. They hovered over to the coffin looking down upon David who remained inside.

"I also thank you for saving our sister, David." said Blossom.

"We mean the world to each other, I just don't know what we would have done if we had lost Bubbles." said Buttercup.

"We will never forget you, David." said Blossom. "You truly are a brave hero."

"I also want to thank you." said Bubbles trying not to cry. "I'll live each day to the fullest in your honor."

Once the girls had left the grave, David's tomb was covered in dirt as it was buried into the Earth below. The girls watched as David was buried into the ground. Once the funeral was over, the girls and the Professor went home thinking about David. About the man who gave his life to give one little girl a second chance at life.

**The End**


End file.
